


Can You Call Me To Tell Me You're Alright Because I Worry About You

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Clubbing, Drinking, Drugs, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, High ☆ Speed!, Partying, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs, Relationship(s), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuqi worries about how much time Shuhua spends partying and drinking since she started University
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 6





	Can You Call Me To Tell Me You're Alright Because I Worry About You

**Author's Note:**

> It's only short, but, I hope it offers something. Enjoy :)

It had been happening on and off for a few months, but, now, Yuqi was worried about her best friend, Yeh Shuhua. Best friend. Always. Shuhua always said they were best friends, even if they would go five days or even - once - five weeks without talking. It wasn't because they hadn't had a fight. The time spaces simply just happened.

Shuhua had changed since she started University. Instead of getting some amturity and understanding of the world, she had instead got a understanding of pubs, partying, drugs, alcohol, throwing up in stranger's toilets and bathtubs, sleeping on rugs and sofas, trusting other people too quick and going too quick again in yet another car...saying her need for speed was because it was like her happiness was evolving to require a octane rating.

"Shuhua?" Yqui said, her index finger and thumb picking at the red-painter skin on her lower lip. The streetlight flickered around her, and the night had really fallen. Cars drove by on the street, and people in the bars and late-night cafes and other clubs and venues were pointing at the flickering streetlight, lights going green, pink, blue, gold, white, then, repeat. Yuqi's head was bowed, and the night air was cool. She tried to listen as best as she could because the noise on Shuhua's end of the line eradicated any response to come from her. Yuqi could hear the party, and hear Shuhua having no idea of what she was doing. She was with other people, other friends. Maybe, other lovers. "Will you call me to tell me you're alright because I worry about you?"

Out of the club behind her, a dance-alternative English song played, the world "mistake" cut in half as the fade-off period emersed itself blissfully into Yuqi's troubled aura.

"Be my mis-take

Be my mis-take

Be my mis-take..."


End file.
